


Wanting To Make Things Right

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Makoto goes to find Mai after accidentally stealing her first kiss. Things take a turn she doesn’t expect.





	Wanting To Make Things Right

"Mai, are you in here?" Makoto's voice shook ever so slightly as she creaked open the door to Mai's dorm. It had been hours since the group of girls parted ways after their chat where Makoto managed to accidentally steal her friend's first kiss. Night had fallen at this point, but the time that passed only filled Makoto's grief more.

"Y-Yeah..." Mai's eyes drifted toward the door that had now fully opened, allowing her to see her demi-human friend. "Is something wrong?" Her voice didn't tremble like Makoto's but instead held concern in her tone. Concern about just what her friend was doing this late at night when they were supposed to be asleep. "Are you still hung up on-"

"Mai, I stole your first kiss... Of course, I'm hung up on it." The demi-human's cheeks flushed a light shade of red as she entered the room without bothering to ask for permission. Makoto quickly made her way to her friend's side, a slightly heavy breath leaving her. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't-"

"Makoto, it's okay." Mai's sweet and tender voice filled the air around the duo as she sat up in her bed. "It... It felt nice... Your lips... They were so soft. I was, honestly, a little jealous." As she spoke, she absentmindedly rested her head against Makoto's shoulder. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she leaned a little more against her friend. "Don't feel bad. Please. If anything, I'd want another..."

“W-What?!” Makoto couldn’t believe what she just heard. The friend that she had stolen a kiss from all to see if her super taste was real or not wanted another kiss? It wasn’t something that had crossed her mind once during the time she had been thinking about how to make things right. She could feel her heart suddenly fluttering in her chest as she realized just how close Mai was. The feeling of her friend’s cheek against her shoulder, that silky smooth hair against her skin, even the scent of the perfume that Tsubaki and Noel helped Mai pick out. All of it hit Makoto’s mind so suddenly. “W-Why would you want another kiss from me, Mai…?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” A gentle and peaceful smile graced Mai’s lips as she gradually adjusted herself to sit up without Makoto’s body for support. “Not only are you a great friend, but you’re kinder than most people give you credit for. A little clumsy and silly, but sweet to the core.” The smile on her face grew just a little bit wider as she spoke in a slightly embarrassed but still happy voice, a faint red tint coming to her cheeks as well. “Just as caring as everyone else. Probably even more so since you came to see how I was feeling after what happened. A-And…”   
  
Makoto waited for just a moment before realizing that her friend had fallen silent. It was clear that Mai wasn’t done with what she had to say. She didn’t know if she should turn to her friend and demand her finish what she was saying, or if she should do something risky like stealing another kiss from her. Her heart continued to race in her chest as she heard a heavy breath fill Mai’s lungs. One that was shaky enough to prompt Makoto to instinctively turn her head to see if her friend was okay.

When Makoto turned her head, a pair of incredibly soft lips were pressed against her own. Her eyes widened as it took her just a second longer than it should have for her to realize that Mai was kissing her. But she didn’t pull away as her friend’s arms slowly made their way around her neck. She didn’t want to. Not when her heart skipped a beat the way it did. Or when her friend’s fingers tightened ever so slightly against her skin. Whether it was because this somehow made them even, or if it was the fact that the kiss was even softer and more tender than she had expected. No matter the reason, Makoto didn’t pull away as her eyes began to gradually close.

However, just as Makoto’s eyes shut, Mai pulled away from her friend with a faint smile on her face. Her magenta eyes seemed to sparkle as she saw the look of confusion and joy on the demi-human’s face. It was an impulse move, stealing a kiss from Makoto like that. One that she almost regretted immediately after their lips connected. But when her friend didn’t pull away from her, Mai knew that she made the right move. “...A-And you’re beautiful, Makoto… Something about seeing your smile makes my heart race sometimes.” The clarity and embarrassment of her voice came across in every syllable. 

Responses filled Makoto’s mind and immediately left, leaving her speechless as she opened her eyes and gazed at her friend. “Mai… I don’t know what to say.” Hearing a confession like this certainly wasn’t what Makoto had in mind when she came to see how her friend was. But it made her happy to hear Mai say it. Her expression shifted into a gentle smile just in time for her to caress her friend’s cheek in her hand. “Thank you. Really.” Her smile grew just a little bit wider as her fingers traveled upward along Mai’s jawline, threading through her blue hair a moment later. “Do you still want another kiss after stealing one from me?”   
  
“I would love one.” Mai closed her eyes as she waited almost expectantly for the kiss. The feeling of Makoto’s fingers slowly threading through her hair and toward the back of her head made her shudder in place. And the feeling of Makoto’s lips meeting her own made her heartbeat quicken in her chest. Just like when her first kiss was stolen, and when her second was used to steal one from the demi-human, the lips that pressed against her own were astonishingly soft.

The first kiss that they shared lingered for just a moment. Just long enough for Mai and Makoto to really appreciate the feeling of the other’s lips pressed against their own. But once that moment had faded away, Makoto broke the kiss long enough for them both to get a quick breath. Once they both got the breath they needed, both of them went in for a second kiss. This time, however, the kiss didn’t linger nearly as long as the first one did. It was quickly and eagerly replaced with a third, and then a fourth.

Makoto swiftly lost count of just how many kisses she was placing onto Mai’s lips. The fact that her friend stayed close and refused to pull away from the daunting amount of kisses caused her to crave just a little bit more. She wasn’t sure just how Mai would feel about taking things a step further, or if she even should. But Makoto quickly found that she didn’t quite get a say in the matter as one of Mai’s hands moved from the back of her neck down her shoulder and toward her chest.

A shy gasp escaped Makoto’s lips as she felt Mai’s hand stop on her chest, her fingers slightly sinking into her soft skin through her clothing. “M-Mai…” Almost right away, her body craved more of her friend’s touch. But she couldn’t say anything as another kiss was stolen from her before she got the chance to speak. Embarrassment and desire both filled her racing heart as Mai’s other hand started to drift down the side of her body, sticking to the curves of her figure.

Deep down, Mai wasn’t sure if what she was doing was the right call. But she didn’t want to stop now. Not when she was scared Makoto might get upset with her if she did stop. However, with her mind clouded by the fear of upsetting her friend and the slight amount of lust and desire that drove her to make these moves, Mai didn’t realize just how much she was leaning against her friend’s body. Not until Makoto fell flat onto her back with a heated breath leaving her lips.

When she landed on her back, Makoto became acutely aware of exactly what was happening. It may have been by accident. In fact, she knew that Mai wouldn’t have been doing this on purpose unless she felt and craved the same things that Makoto did. But she didn’t argue against what was happening. Not with the feeling of Mai’s fingertips gently and gradually sliding until they were inside of the silk panties she had on. Not when she felt one of her best friend’s breasts squished against her own, their nipples grazing the other’s through their clothing with every quick and heated breath they took. And especially not when Makoto stared deeply into Mai’s eyes, able to see the desire that she was feeling.   
  
“It’s okay, Mai. I… I don’t want you to stop…”

That confession was all it took for Mai to take charge and chase after what she desired. Her eyes drifted down from Makoto’s face to her soft lips. The same lips that had danced with her own multiple times already. The same lips that sparked this entire situation to start with. The same lips that she wanted to hear moans escape from. A soft, almost bashful sound escaped from Mai as she pressed herself slightly tighter against Makoto’s frame, her fingers finally reaching her friend’s womanhood at the same moment. “Thank you, Makoto…”

The reason why she was being thanked flew right over Makoto’s head until she felt her friend’s fingers glide along her slightly wet slit. A quiet but elated moan forced itself from her lips as the pleasurable sensation sparked in her system. Her back arched off of the bed ever so slightly as those slender fingers started to move back and forth in place, doing little more than teasing her. But the teasing felt oh so good as Mai’s lips pressed against her neck a few times.

This was the first time Makoto had felt something like this with another woman leading things. Though, she didn’t mind at all as yet another moan forced itself from her throat. Instead, she was all for it as kiss after gentle and loving kiss was placed against her neck. It was a sweet and tender kind of pleasure that sparked through her body due to Mai’s touch. But it was exactly what Makoto enjoyed as her friend continued to tease her. Especially as her heart raced inside her chest and every nerve in her body craved more.

On the other hand, this was the first time Mai had done anything like this with anyone. She was elated that it was Makoto that she was doing something like this with. And she was more than happy that she could still pepper kisses against her friend’s neck while teasing her. But she craved a bit more than just teasing her friend. Her heart raced just a little bit faster in her chest as she pulled away from Makoto’s neck, looking her in the eyes once again. “Makoto… I want to put them inside…”   
  
When Makoto didn’t hesitate to nod her head with more heated breaths leaving her, Mai met those soft lips with another kiss. Just in time to muffle the moan that escaped from the demi-human’s throat as she pushed her middle and ring finger into her friend’s pussy. It took Mai by surprise just a little bit to learn how tight Makoto’s inner walls were against her fingers. But the thought didn’t linger on her mind as she pushed both of her fingers as deep as they could possibly go inside of her friend.

She slowly pulled herself away from Makoto once again, allowing her friend’s moans to spill from her lips once again. It made Mai’s heart skip a beat to hear her own name radiate from the demi-human’s throat in the form of a moan as she began to curl and extend her fingers without moving her hand too much. It was such a simple act. But it was more than enough to drive her to steal another kiss from Makoto’s lips.


End file.
